Escaping
Overview There are multiple ways to escape the prison in Jailbreak, such as punching the power box, then crawling under the fence; blowing up a wall; getting a keycard, or climbing one of the posts; glitching out; etc. Each way allows a Prisoner to escape the prison; some more creative than others. All The Ways To Escape: 1. Punching The Power Box -''' A bit lengthy but still easy. Start by punching the box next to the sign that says "Please ''don't punch me!" After you punch it 10 times, the gate will open. But beware, punching the box makes you guilty so Police can arrest you. Walk through it, turn right and you'll see more fences, go to the one 2nd from the left, press "E" to lift the gate (If using Rthro, you may get stuck). 2. '''Using A Keycard -' Getting a Keycard may be difficult to obtain, but with friends or cop bribing, it can be easy. Pickpocketing a random officer is also an option, but be careful; the police officer may chase after you to arrest you. Pickpocketing an AFK (Away From Keyboard) cop is a good idea (but be careful because the cop might actually be a camper, one example is by acting as an AFK then letting you pickpocket, arresting you after.). There is also a chance you will get a Pistol or a Donut, when you have the pistol you can shoot a police officer so that the police officer can drop a Keycard, though there are chances they may not drop one. If the cop is your friend then if you pickpocket the cop again, there is a sure chance that you will end up with a Keycard. 3. 'Watchtowers - '''You need to use a Keycard for this. Find any of the watchtowers and use the Keycard to go through the door. Then, climb up the ladder and jump outside the prison. 4. ' Kitchen - 'You need to use a Keycard for this. Go to the kitchen door in the cafeteria and jump onto the cabinets. Crawl into a vent and keep going. It will lead to the roof. Using Rthro or standing up in the vent will get you stuck. After crawling through the vent, turn right, and you should see the watchtowers, sprint jump and you should be on the watchtowers, then make your way away from prison. 5. '''Glitches -' Unfortunately, it is very unlikely you will glitch out of the prison. The chances of it are low and most glitches are not commonly known. It's suggested you do something else to escape, glitching to get out is not dependable. Other glitches include crouching on a trampoline which may result you getting flung out of prison. 6. '''Aerial Vehicles - '''If a player who has access to an aerial vehicle, they can fly into the prison grounds. Therefore, you can enter as a passenger, or pilot the helicopter outside of the prison, resulting as an escape. Also, if you're a criminal, you can steal the Helicopter 'without '''a keycard at Police Station 2, making it much easier to escape if a friend is at your server. 7. '''Team Switching - '''When you switch to a cop you can get a Helicopter or any other vehicle. Then, lock the vehicle and park it somewhere, like in front of the prison, and become a prisoner. Then, you just need to enter it and escape from prison. Another example can be switching to a cop and placing the keycard (guns can also be included) in one of the drawers inside your cells, then you can switch back to a prisoner and retrieve them. 8. '''Boost - '''Ask others to help you over fences, buildings, and walls by jumping on top of them. 9. '''Ramp - '''After escaping into the Prison parking lot, there is a ramp. Use any vehicle to use rocket fuel out of the parking lot. 10. 'Sewers - 'The main entrance is right beside Police Station 1, and is also an exit. There are 4 exits, accessible via black ladders. You can also enter the sewers via 2 of the exits. The first ladder is an entrance to the parking lot right in front of the gate control room. The second exit is found by taking a left at the fork (after the first exit) and continuing straight until you come to a dead end. The ladder and exit should be to your right (you can find the Turtle Shells and Pizza Box Easter Egg here on the opposite side of the ladder and exit). This exit will lead you right outside the Prison perimeter walls near the Camaro. The final, third, exit is found by continuing past the first and second fork and going straight the entire way without changing direction (except at the bend), once you reach the end, the ladder is on the right. This exit leads you right to the tunnel straight across from the Camaro. After the first fork leading to the second exit, there's a second fork with a second path going right, though there is nothing but a dead end when you follow the path. 11. ' Blowing Up A Wall - ''' It's simple but quite dangerous as you can't see the police as you escape (unless you use the Mini map). All you need to do is go outside and go to the wall between the two fences to the right of the Visitors Building and explode the wall, then either jump in a waiting car or run daringly across the front face of the Prison to get to the camaro spawn. Cops cannot go through the wall. A great tactic for escaping cops following you around is to walk up to the Exploding Wall. When they stand behind you, jump on their head and jump over the fence, leaving them stranded behind. Then, grab a SWAT Van, SUV, or Camaro and either jump over the parking lot gates, crawl under the ditch, or Rocket Fuel out of the prison via the ramp. Trivia * A great tactic for escaping cops following you around is to walk up to the Exploding Wall. When they stand behind you, jump on their head and jump over the fence, leaving them stranded behind. Then, grab a SWAT Van, SUV, or Camaro and either jump over the parking lot gates, crawl under the ditch, or Rocket Fuel out of the prison via the ramp. * Never '''reset after becoming a criminal, it'll turn you back into a prisoner. Not only turning you into a prisoner, it will also cause your Bounty to be collected by the closest cop. On top of that, you will have to wait a 20 second cell time in your cell like if you have been arrested. * Cops tend to camp the Camaro outside the prison to prevent prisoners from escaping. To counter that, you can run to the ATV, Pickup Truck, Mustang, or the 1M Dealership, which is risky because you have no weapons to defend yourself and it takes a long time. If you don't feel like running a long distance, you can sneak into the prison parking lot, take a vehicle, and ramp out of the prison or drive out of the parking lot, if you have a keycard. * Most prisoners who escape prison go to Gun Shop 1 to arm themselves quickly after an escape, since the AK47, Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, and Grenades are the closest weapons from the prison, excluding cop weapons. * A tip for escaping from the fence is if you see a cop, hide in the passenger seat of the SWAT van. Make sure they don't see you. When you're certain they're gone, run! This is risky since cops can still see your name and eject you from the seat. *The blowing up a wall escape was changed to blowing up a fence into the parking lot in the 1 Year Update. However it was changed back in the Sewer Escape Update due to camping cops in the parking lot. *Before Jailbreak's official release, the fence would already be lifted. This was later changed so you have to manually lift it by clicking and holding "E" (pressing on mobile, "Y" on console), presumably to make it harder to escape using this method. *When you have escaped the prison, walk just far enough in front of the prison to become a criminal. Once you became a criminal, die at the electric fences. You will be teleported to one of the criminal bases. (This glitch still works if you go far out enough out in front of the prison and die at the electric fences.) Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Escaping